


No proposal

by Servena



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, One Night Stands, Stakeout, Vampires, pre-underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Do you want to have sex?”





	No proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

When he arrived, she was perched at the edge, watching the square below with eyes that saw everything. The wind was driving gusts of rain through the opening of the old tower and her hair and coat were already dripping. A small tilt of her head acknowledged his arrival.

“We’re too early”, he said. “They won’t be here for hours.”

She didn’t turn around. “I know.”

They had been stalking the lone lycan for days, hoping that he would eventually lead them to something bigger. Today, their efforts might finally yield results.

Nathaniel went over his guns and ammunition, trusting that Selene had done the same when she had arrived. It was just a recon mission for now, but decades of experience had taught him how fast these things could turn into a fight for survival.

Then he sat down with his back against a cold stonewall and pulled a paperback from the pocket of his coat. The title read ‘An Essay Concerning Human Understanding’ by John Locke. It was a classic work of the 17th century that he had meant to read almost since it was published. Maybe now he would finally get around to it.

He looked up after a first few pages to catch her looking at him. It was a look he hadn’t seen on her before, serious, but also curious, like she was contemplating a complex philosophical question. Even though he had caught her staring, she didn’t look away.

“What?” he asked, slightly concerned.

For a moment she looked like she was going to drop the subject, but then she asked: “Do you want to have sex?”

He slowly put the book down. “Okay, this is unexpected.”

She turned her gaze back to the rain that was falling outside like a curtain. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine.”

He slipped the book back into his pocket and stood up. For a moment he didn’t know what to say. “I do. Want to.”

She fixated him again. Her eyes were intense despite their brown colour. “Just sex. Nothing else.”

He chuckled. “I promise I’m not going to propose to you afterwards.”

He knew they both thought of Kraven, and the corner of her mouth twitched into what was almost a smile. “Good.”

Without further words she slipped out of her coat, then she began unlacing her boots, all in a matter of seconds. For a moment he just watched her, still a bit stunned, but when her gaze graced him with what he recognized as veiled impatience, he started undressing as well. The tower was cold and damp and not exactly comfortable, but he wasn’t going to complain.

As she stepped up to him, a tiny voice in his mind said: _Now you’re never going to finish that damn book._


End file.
